The tyranny of the Light-Born
Back to Items > Lore Books The tyranny of the Light-Born Die Tyrannei der Lichtgeborenen Die Lichtgeborenen werden von den Menschen ausschließlich Götter genannt. Ihr Hauptsitz ist die Stadt Inodan, die auf einer hohen Felsinsel in den Wolken gebaut wurde. Jahrtausende verbrachten die Lichtgeborenen mit der Herrschaft über das menschliche Volk. Bisher gelang nur in Nehrim ein Befreiungsschlag gegen die Lichtgeborenen, der von Narathzul Arantheal in die Wege geleitet wurde. Dieser tötete den Gott Erodan, der von Erothin aus über Nehrim herrschte. In allen anderen Ländern sind Regierungen und Reiche den Göttern unterstellt und werden als Protektorat regiert. Wir wissen jedoch, dass die Welt älter ist als die Götter. Die Menschen waren ebenfalls schon vor ihnen auf ihr. Der älteste Lichtgeborene, Tyr, wurde noch vor der ersten Ära, also im so genannten dunklen Zeitalter, von einer Mutter geboren, die keinen Mann hatte. Tyr hatte nie einen Vater. Der damals junge Mann war unsterblich, außerordentlich magisch begabt und begann zu einer Zeit, als Magie unter den Menschen noch gänzlich unbekannt war, mit der Ausübung dieser. Durch seine magische Fähigkeit betrachteten ihn die Menschen mit Ehrfurcht. Er war damals ein Wunder, ein Mysterium. "Was konnte dieser Mann? Wie tat er dies? Nur mit der Kraft seiner Gedanken veränderte er die Welt! Natürlich, er muss ein Gott sein!" Heute ist Magie etwas völlig normales und wird von niemandem mehr als außergewöhnlich betrachtet, höchstens als gefährlich. Aber der Gedanke des göttlichen Status der ersten Magier war der Auslöser für die Entwicklung der Religion auf Vyn. Im laufe der Jahrhunderte sammelte Tyr immer mehr Anhänger um sich, und erkannte bei einigen ebenfalls magische Begabung. Er gebar eine Tochter, Göttin Esara, und so wurden aus einem Gott mehrere Götter. Die Menschen beteten ihre Magier an, und diese nutzen diese Gelegenheit dazu, um die Menschen zu kontrollieren. Im Grunde genommen gibt es also eigentlich keinen Grund, warum man die Magier um Tyr überhaupt Götter nennen sollte. Die Religion, also der Glaube an unsere Götter, gilt dem gemeinen Mann als wahr, dem Weisen als falsch, und dem Herrscher als nützlich. Religionskritische Philosophen betrachten die Götter als vorbestimmte Konstante, die irgendwann in der Welt erscheinen muss, um die Magie unter den Menschen zu verbreiten. Einige Vorherbestimmungen, z.B. die des Tel Imaltath, künden von einem magischen Boten, der kommen wird, um die Götter wieder zu vernichten. Arantheal hat versucht, jener Bote werden zu können. Das heißt, dass Magie laut der Vorherbestimmung der Schlüssel zur Herrschaft der Götter als auch zu deren Niedergang ist. Translation The tyranny of light born The light will be born by the people only called gods. Its headquarters is the city Inodan, built on a high rocky island in the clouds. Thousands spent the light of the infants with dominion over the human people. So far only succeeded in Nehrim a coup against the light-born, which was led by Narathzul Arantheal in the paths. This killed the God Erodan, who ruled over by Erothin Nehrim. In all other countries, governments and kingdoms subject to the gods and to be governed as a protectorate. However, we know that the world is older than the gods. People were also before them on it. The eldest born of light, Tyr, was before the first era, that the so-called dark ages, born of a mother who had no husband. Tyr never had a father. Then a young man was immortal, extremely talented and magical began at a time when magic among men was unknown for the exercise of that. Through his magical ability that people regarded him with awe. He was a miracle, a mystery. "What could this man and how he did this? Just be with the power of his mind he changed the world! Of course, he must be a God!" Today, magic is something completely normal and no one is more regarded as exceptional, at the most dangerous. But the thought of the divine status of the first Mage was the catalyst for the development of religion on Mervyn. Over the centuries Tyr gained more and more followers, and also recognized in some magical gift. He gave birth to a daughter, Goddess Esara, and so were a number god gods. The people worshiped their magicians, and they take this opportunity to control people. Basically, there is really no reason why you should call the magicians to Tyr at all gods. The religion that is faith in our gods is, the common people as true, the wise as false, and the rulers as useful. Religion Critical philosophers regarded the gods as a predetermined constant that must eventually appear in the world to spread the magic among people. Some of predestination, for example that of Tel Imaltath tell, from a magical messenger who will come to destroy the gods again. Arantheal has tried to be that messenger. This means that magic is, according to the predetermination of the key to the rule of the gods and to its decline. Notes Category:Books